Random Fluffyness
by Loved by Pyramus
Summary: Complete Umm... This is a one shot fic. Lots of fluff! JohnOC and Romy! Not much though... Sorry... It was meant to be cute. You'll just have to read it.


Bijin's First Day,   
  
"For at least 3 years she's been living in the woods. I hope her prolonged isolation has not affected her behavior or ability for speech, but just incase it has you have permission to bring her in by force. According to several reliable sorces she's been scaring off the local farmers. They all claim that she carrys some type of disease which makes them all double over with pain when touched by her."   
  
"Why don't we just ask her? I mean, like, she's protecting the forest, right? What harm could she cause?" Kitty asked. "It's not her I'm worried about. It's the farmers. My sources have been holding them off, but pretty soon they will try shooting the girl." Xavier sighed. "So far, they believe she's a demon, but pretty soon I'm sure they'll figure out her mutation and... kill her." Xavier looked genuinely concerned.   
  
"That's horrible!" Kitty exclaimed. "Indeed. Now, I will be acomponying you on this mission." He gladly pronounced. He was getting sick of not being able to help any. "Alright, now, listen up for your teams. You will be split into three divisions. Scott, Logan, and Jean will be division leaders. I will accompany Logan. Scott and Kurt are team A. Jean, Evan, and Kitty will be team B. Logan, Rogue, and I will be team C. The woods are big so we have to split up, however, never leave your partner." He said and the broke to go change.   
  
After a long ride on the X-Jet, they reached a clearing in the woods. Everyone split and they were off to find the mutant. They all wore their uniforms but it was mid-December so they all were permitted coats. Rogue pulled her black jacket closer around her as they trudged on.   
  
"So, Charles, does this girl have a name?" Logan asked. "The farmers call her Demon while the small tribe that lives near the borders of the woods call her Guardian of the Forest. I know of no other name. I ran a search to find mutants that ran away, disapeared, or were deserted 3 years ago but sadly I only found 4 boys. The people around this part of the woods are very tolerant and even use mutants for paid labor unless they are a danger." He said.   
  
"How da ya know it's a girl?" Rogue asked. Charles smiled. "My source with the villagers has seen her. The village people sometimes present her with clothing, jewels, or food in the winter when her help is most needed. They have seen her and the men suposably had a large fight to see if any of them could marry her." He stated. Rogue laughed. "Whah does this village lahk 'er so much?" Rogue asked, "And why do they need her help?" "Well, they need the forest to live. Without it, they would all die out. The farmers want the trees for lumber and fire wood. It only makes since that they would want more wood in the winter." He said.   
  
"The tribesman fight the farmers off but they don't always know where the attacks are. They need her help then." He said logically. "Oh." Rogue nearly tripped over a conveniently placed root and to dodge it she ran smack into a tree.   
  
"Who put that there!?" She demanded and rubbed her poor head. "Of course, what idiot would put a tree out in the middle of the woods? Next thing you know they'll be putting those blasted fish in the streams!" A voice called sarcastically from behind said tree. (Ok, that joke was stolen, sorry!)   
  
Rogue blushed and looked behind it to find a very tanned, shirtless, tall, shirtless, hansome, shirtless, and muscular SHIRTLESS guy around the age of 18.   
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Kegawa." Xavier said happily. "Mr. Xavier, it's nice to meet you in person." He replied. Rogue noticed his little skirt of bear fur and assumed he was from the village. God, that girl was lucky if he was one of the guys fighting over her. "This is Logan and one of my students, Rogue." He pronounced. "It's nice to meet you both. I am Kegawa." He said with a strange accent that sounded almost Chinese or Japanese or something along those lines.   
  
"Mr. Xavier, Bijin is at our village now. She came for a pelt so she shouldn't stay for very long. The whole village stopped for her." He said, "So if you still wish to meet her..." "Of course. Can you lead us there?" "Certainly."   
  
They walked for a while, avoiding the 'blasted trees', and reached a village. The people looked primitave but they carried guns and had well made houses. All of them spoke excellent English and it occured to Rogue that they might be some twisted version of the Amish, living off the land and whatnot.   
  
In the center of the village there was a large group of people. "Won't these people miss her?" Rogue asked. "Actually, they told me about her. They pity her and think that they should try to make it on their own. The leader told me he didn't want her hurt so they're sending her away." Xavier said. When they finally reached the center of the mob Rogue got a good look at the activity.   
  
There were three men each... No. It couldn't be... Were they... Proposing? Each of them were on their knees, each of them VERY hot, and each of them holding jewelry. A ring, bracelet, and a necklace, all covered in diamonds, rubies, or emeralds. Rogue gasped. "They're ALL proposin ta her!? At once!?" She demanded. Then she looked at the girl.   
  
She was short and less than intimidating yet none of them dared to touch her. Her chest was covered with a beautiful white wolf pelt and her bottom was clothed in an older black bear pelt which did anything but match, however it intesified her wild beauty. Her hair was somewhat clean and brushed out but the long black mane had no style or sence of order. She was thin and looked intellegent despite her primitive wardrobe. A spark of mischef shone in her golden-brownish eyes.   
  
"Bijin, except this gift from a man who loves you." The three men said simultaniously. She looked around at them with a hint of blush. She looked like she would refuse them until the village elder spoke. His scratchy voice woke them all from the sureal moment.   
  
"You musy choose, child. Tis a sin to the gods for a girl of your age and beauty not to be wed." A faint smile lit his lips. Rogue dared not to breath. "Now pick a willing man to hold in matrimony alone." He added and grew silent. 'Ah wonder what that means. 'In matrimony alone.' Creepy.' Rogue thought and pulled her jacket closer. The girl, Rogue assumed her name was Bijin, looked around almost horrified.   
  
Her eyes rested on a tanned young man of about 18 with long black hair and shining green eyes. She smiled as she looked at him and excepted the emerald ring from him. He looked both happy and pained when she picked him. "My friend." She said distantly and looked down at her ring. The two other guys left looking miserable and relieved simultaniously.   
  
"Now seal it with a kiss and be off with you Bijin." The elder said. The poor boy winced. Bijin looked hesitant. She extracted a leaf from her pelt and carefully placed it to his lips before kissing the leaf. Rogue noticed they didn't touch. The boy looked relieved and kissed her hair before standing up proudly.   
  
"Kanai." He said softly and she backed away once he said so. "Shujin." She reponded fondly in turn and their audience clapped happily. The boys parents were crying however.   
  
~*~ Audience with Bijin ~*~   
  
"You must go with them, Bijin. Come back and make your new husband a proud father." The head of the tribe said after Xavier put up his proposition. "Shujin be sad with me no gone?" She asked sadly. She had the body of a woman but the naivete and childish persona of a 3 year old.   
  
"Yes. He would be very sad. You have to go with them." He said. "But mean men try kill woods!" She cried. "No. Teiden has been practicing. He's quite good with his attacks now. He should be able to fill in for you." The tribal leader insisted. She frowned. "Shujin no say bye?" She asked. The leader smiled. "You can go say your farewells if you like." He said softly and stood. "Alright then. I go with funny mutant people." She said and stood before walking out.   
  
She found her new husband waiting outside for her. "Shujin say bye to me?" She asked nervously. He smiled and kissed her hair. "Goodbye Kanai." He said, "May the gods protect you from all evil." He said softly into her hair. They still did not touch.   
  
~*~ The Institute ~*~   
  
After a few hours in the X-Jet in which Bijin cried and muttered in a corner histerically the entire time because, "The birdy too fast!" they finally reached home. No one who witnessed the wedding said anything about it to anyone else. So Rogue was the only student who knew. She walked the poor stumbling Bijin out of the 'fast birdy' and took her to her room, coincidentally across the hall from Rogue and Kittys.   
  
She had to explain the purpose of a toilet, shower, blowdrier, and 'how the sun got inside' to the poor isolated child-woman. Being a mutant and having the imagination of a child, she got it all easily. "Hey, you ok?" Rogue asked when she noticed that Bijin wasn't paying attention to her discription of what a tv was. "Yes. Much fine. How you?" She asked. "Ah'm fahn, just wondrin bout you." She said and, having fogotten the topic, went on with what NOT to wear.   
  
By the end of the day, she was warped.   
  
~*~ Later On At the Essembally ~*~   
  
Bijin almost paniced up on stage. Sure, she'd always been someone to be staired at, but then she knew the staring people and knew that they would love her because she was their Bijin, Guardian of the Forest, hated by every lumberjack within 20 sq miles, but now she was not Bijin. She was nobody. And she was being stared at by people that didn't understand her, didn't know her, and worst of all... They had no reason to love or hate her. The villagers adored her. Who said they would?   
  
"Everyone, this is the newest mutant to join us at the institute. Would you please introduce yourself?" Professor asked. Bijin was scared. She stood and self consiously rubbed her new emerald ring from her Shujin.   
  
"Men of village call me Bijin. Women of village call me guardian." She said. "Mean men kill trees call demon." She added quickly under her breath. Bobby stuck out his hand. "I'm Bobby." He said and expected her to shake it. Instead she backed away in fear and would have run from the overcrouded room if it weren't for the people by the doors. He took his hand back. "Gee sorry. Anywho, what should we call you?" He asked. "Umm... Can call Bijin if want." She said shakily.   
  
The professor smiled. She was still dressed in her pelts and she looked almost like a very pretty cavewoman caught in headlights. "Tell us about yourself!" Jubilee called from the back. "Uhh... Alright. Bijin from village by woods. Live in small hut few minutes off. Good walk." She hesitated when someone laughed and rung her hands as she shifted nervously. "Bijin save forest from mean men. Tribesman call... Lumberjack." More laughing.   
  
"Not funny..." She mumbled. More laughing, yet stifled. "That's fine Bijin. Please tell us about your mutant abilities." Chuck said. "Yes. Mutant. Skin make pain. Touch go ouch, lumberjack no like. Can't help." She said almost twitching with pent up energy. Everyone looked over at Rogue. "Oh my..." She muttered. 'That's why he looked sad. He was afraid she'd hurt him.' She thought.   
  
Bijin looked so frustrated and scared. "Bijin also have other power. Make elder live long time. Killed by bad bear." She said, grasping at subjects, trying hard to say something clever. A few of them looked at her as if she were insane. She turned around and looked at the professor with a 'save-me' look on her face. "I think that's enough, you can sit down now.' He told Bijin. She sighed with relief and sat back down.   
  
"I want you to make Bijin as comfortable as you can, she's had a long flight." He said and they were dismissed. Jean wanted to talk to her so she snuck her away. They went into the kitchen, Jean carefully avoiding Bijin's potentially dangerous skin, and Jean made them sandwiches.   
  
"What was the village like?" She asked, having not actually seen it. "Do the people there speak another language?" She added. Bijin frowned. "No. All speak good English but me. Village nice. Nice people." She smiled fondly and felt a pang of nastalgia. "So, they except all mutants?" She asked. Bijin grinned widely. "Of course! Teiden even slice down hut and forgiven. Once he built back up." She said. "Your names are all exotic, what do they mean?" She asked and finished prying a particularly stubborn slice of turkey out of it's container.   
  
"Well, names from old language of gods. To name a child a god name is privalage to the god and show respect. Much so if mutant. So many gods, lot of names." She said, "Bijin mean beautiful woman and named for godess Bijin. Teiden mean blade. There even name for wife, husband, mother, siblings, father, and loved ones." She grinned at her secret and rubbed her emerald. "Ok, well... What's with the clothing?" Jean asked. "Huh? Clothes not nice? Bijin like warm wolf pelt, gift from tribesmen." She said and hugged her pelt closer. It was cut low and went down to the back of her knees but it split at the middrift.   
  
After a long conversation about clothes, Bijin was saved by Rogue. "Hey Bijin, Red here isn't talkin ya head off, is she?" She asked. "No. She talk about... Sprageeta straps. Nice clothes. She say pink not bad though. You tell pink bad. Bijin just like fur." She proclaimed. Jean grinned evilly. "I've spent the last hour trying to deprogram her all because you told her that pink was evil." She said. "It is. Ah was jus' statin' a fact."   
  
~*~ The Acolytes ~*~   
  
John spun around in a chair boredly. That is, until Mags walked in. Strangely enough, he looked almost happy. Remy, Peter, Sabertooth, and John jumped up. Mags began his speach.   
  
"You all know I won't be here forever." Mags stated quickly, "I'm an old man. I'm a little less powerfull and spry than I was in my youth. And I hate leaving everything to you idiots, so I've developed a plan." He said and grinned evilly under his hood.   
  
"How's that?" John asked. "There was a mutant living near a primitive village half way across the world. Her powers were renound. The villagers practically worshiped her." He stated with a look on his face of pride, "I've just found that Xavier snatched her up. She's living in his Institute now. The fool doesn't even know how to use her powers. I don't even think he knows about them." He sounded discusted at this.   
  
"Gambit and Pyro, you're going to retrieve her. Don't touch her skin, it's lethal. Take the mutant known as Rogue also. I've been wanting to aquire her for a while now." He stated. He looked around. "The villagers called her beautiful woman, Bijin. She has long black hair and will most likely look rather wild. I don't have a picture unfortunately but I do know that both of your targets will have rooms close to each other." He suddenly looked very angry. "Go!" He cried angrily and they ran.   
  
~*~ Bijin's Room ~*~   
  
"Hey, Bijin?" Rogue asked into the darkness. "Hello friend Rogue. Night?" Bijin replied. "Yeah, good night. Ah was jus' wonderin if ya could sleep in a place lahk this." Rogue said before walking away. "Bijin can't. Bijin try, but can't go sleep. Not tired. No trees." She said and sat back up. Rogue noticed she was still clothed in a pelt. "Yeah, Ah thought so. There's a tree right outside ya window if ya want ta see a tree." Rogue suggested. "Hmm..." Bijin stood and opened the window. She looked outside and jumped back as if shocked.   
  
"Rogue! Man in tree! Men in tree!" She cried. Rogue ran forward and saw Gambit and Pyro in the tree. She jumped back in shock too which gave the guys the extra few seconds to jump in the window and land in front of the girls. "Remy ain't gonna hurt ya none chere." Remy said and walked up to Rogue slowly. He ducked a kick and grabbed her foot before knocking her to the floor and pinning her there.   
  
"No! Rogue!" Bijin cried and tackled Remy, shoving a hand on the back of the neck. "Ahh!!! John, get de femme off o' Remy!" He cried and nearly blacked out in pain. John grabbed her by her hair and hit her over the head with a lamp, making her pass out. Remy breathed in deeply before knocking the struggling Rogue out with his boe staff. "An' dat, hommes, is how ya handle de pissed off femmes."   
  
~*~ Mags' Place ~*~   
  
"Ouch... Rogue?" Bijin called out. She knew she was tied up on a couch and that her head was throbbing, but other than that... She looked around and saw a lot of chrome and blinking lights. "Rogue!? Where Rogue be?" She cried. John came out of a room next door. "Hey, Shiela, calm down. We don't want to hurt you. Well, Mags might, but not us. Sorry I hit you upside the head with that lamp but you were about killing by friend." He said.   
  
"You bad man. Let go. Tell Teiben!!!" She cried. John smiled. "Now who's this Teiben person? Should I be scared Shiela?" He mocked. "Teiben strang warrior from village! Hear thoughts! Slice up!" She tried to threaten him and twisted around her bonds, hoping to break them but only succeeding in cutting her wrists up and making herself bleed.   
  
"So, Teiben's a warrior pal of yours. Sorry Sheila, but he can't hear you in here. And even if he could, what could he do about it? You don't know where you are." He said. He noticed her bleeding wrists. "Oh, great..." He muttered. "Hey, Rem!" He called into the other room.   
  
"Yeah, hommes?" He asked from the other room. "The Sheila done slit her wrists, help me out over here." He called. Bijin felt pain and heard running before Remy ran back in with about a mountain of gause, a bucket of water, and some alchohol. "You've done this before, haven't you?" John asked. Remy just smiled and set down the stuff before pulling out his knife.   
  
"Ah! No! No hurt Bijin!" She sobbed. Then she started chanting under her breath. "Shihashi no Sekai, kiku watashi no kongen!" She cried. "Okuru washitachi no teki toi kara watashitachi o!" She continued. "Shh... Shh... Calm down fille. Remy not gonna hurt ya none. Jus' gonna cut de ropes off so he can tend ya wrists." He said. The blood was running much too freely for his tastes.   
  
"No, no touch! Go ouch!" She called. He smiled. "Remy got gloves. Don' worry petite, Remy gonna fix ya up real good." He said soothingly and sliced the bonds off. "Bijin no hurt?" She asked. Remy wasn't sure weither she was talking about hurting him or her so he just nodded.   
  
~*~ The Institute Next Morning ~*~   
  
"Hey, where's Rogue?" Kitty asked Logan. They were waiting for her to start the training session. Logan growled. "I don't know. Hey, anybody seen Rogue?" He called out to the students. He looked around. "Anybody seen Bijin?" He also called. Everyone shook their heads. "Oh @#$%..."   
  
~*~ 1 Hour Later ~*~   
  
"ROGUE!? YOU BETTER BE DEAD! IF YOU AREN'T I'LL KILL YA!" Logan yelled when he finally gave up looking. "Chuck, we can't find Rogue anywhere. Bijin either." He said. "I already searched Rogue's room and all of her stuff's still there." He said. "Did you check Bijin's room? I can't find them on Cerebro." The Prof asked. "No, I'll go check." He said and went to Bijin's room.   
  
There was a broken lamp on the floor, pulled out hair, ruffled bedsheets, and the smell of Gambit and Pyro. He growled menacingly and tore off downstairs.   
  
~*~ Bijin's Bloody Couch ~*~   
  
"Bijin miss Shujin. Miss village." She grinned, "Even miss mean lumberjack's sons go run scared far from Bijin." She told Pyro from her spot on the couch. Since they couldn't tie her, Pyro had to babysit. "Who's this Shujin person?" He asked. "Nice man. Strong. Make crops grow fast. Real name Yanagi. Yanagi mean willow. Very nice." She said with a smile. Pyro grinned. "You sweet on him?" He asked. She frowned. "No. Yanagi friend. Village leader wish more. Yanagi like brother. Teach Bijin good fight kick." She grinned again.   
  
"We both respected. He told Bijin that. Said because we mutants. Help village with powers. Rewarded much much." She smiled. "New wolf pelt from villagemen!" She said proudly and gestured to her top. It was covered in blood now though. Ruined. "It's lovely Sheila." He said. "They feed Bijin and Bijin protect woods. Make mean men and lumberjack's sons go bye." She said. "Give Bijin pretty gold necklace for save old village man. Make man young. Live long. Killed by bear. Sad day." She said and gestured to a long gold necklace she wore. She pulled it out of her shirt and showed him a large emerald pendant on the end.   
  
John nearly jumped out of his skin. "They gave you that big rock for making an old man younger!?" He asked. She grinned. "Yes. Bijin have many gifts!" She showed him her emerald and gold ring and a gold anklet. Inscribed in the anklet were the words, "Beautiful Woman, Bijin".   
  
"The village people sure know how to treat people. Hey, how come they like mutants?" He asked. She smiled. "Mutants gift from gods. 'Endowed with special powers to protect the people and bring good fortune'. That what village leader tell Bijin. Everyone named after god or godess. Honor to god or godess to have child with name." She said. "Child renamed if mutant when powers come. Named for powers." She said.   
  
"Well, what's Bijin mean?" Pyro asked. "Bijin mean 'beautiful woman'. Only one not named for powers. Not born in village. Not have to. Still worship gods." She said. "Oh. Well, what would you name me?" He asked slyly. "Hmm? Want named for god?" She asked and sat up. "Sure, why not. I don't really have a religion. This one sounds nice." He said with a smile. "Alright. What powers?" She asked. He grinned. "I can control fire." He said. "Ooh! Goody! Village leader much like you! Hut catch fire too much." She said. John laughed and played with his lighter. "Bijin say... Kogasu. Mean 'scorch'." She smiled. He grinned. "Yeah, that sounds about right..." He grinned. "Kogasu..." He tested it on his tounge.   
  
"Hey, Rem! I just got converted!" He called. "The Shiela here's got a real good religion." He said. Remy peaked his head in. "How's dat?" He asked. "Yeah, in her religion mutants are gifts from the gods. Personally, I like hers better. I don't know about you, but the demon thing's getting old." He said. Remy half grinned and left. "So Sheila, wanna watch a movie?"   
  
~*~ Institute ~*~   
  
"Now, Logan, calm down. I'm sure the girls are fine. Magneto's motives are unclear but I'm sure he doesn't mean to kill them." Xavier lied. "I'M GONNA KILL EM!!!"   
  
~*~ Pyro's Room ~*~   
  
"Movie good." Bijin announced. "Yup." Pyro agreed and handed her the popcorn. Pyro sat on his bed while Bijin lay with her head resting in his lap. She took a few more bites and handed it back. "Kogasu?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, that's my name. What?" He asked. "Why Spiderman got whole body covered? His skin hurt too?" She asked as they watched Spidey KO a mugger.   
  
Pyro was almost sad looking. "No. He just doesn't want anyone to recognise him." He said. "Poor Sheila, they promised to help you touch, didn't they?" He asked. "Yes." She stated. "It won't work. Your friend Rogue's been there for years and she still can't touch." He said. Bijin looked sad. "Bijin thought so."   
  
They watched the movie in silence until John got an idea. "Hey, would you like some new clothes?" He asked. "Huh? Well, Bijin like Rogue's clothes. Soft. Don't scratch." She said. "But still like nice warm fur." She added. There was a pause. "Alright." She said finally. Pyro grinned and stood. "Come on!" He called.   
  
~*~ REALLY Big Walk In Closet ~*~   
  
"So, what about this?" John asked, grabbing a red tank top off of the rack. She grinned. "Much prettyfull!" She cried and hugged it. She was looking for pants and pulled some cute camo pants down. "Bijin like colors..." She cooed. John grinned. "Ok, that'll do nicely." He grabbed a flesh colored mesh cover. He also found a nice set of black gloves that ran up to her elbows. He found a pair of black boots, black socks, and a black belt and they were set. Except for undergarmets. He grabbed those quickly. He carefully explained how to get on her underwear, bra, mesh, shirt, and pants on and figured he'd do the rest.   
  
She came out looking a bit crooked but good. He fixed her shirt which was twisted and buttoned her pants. She was kind of like a little sister. Pyro helped her get on the gloves and pulled on her socks and shoes for her. The belt was easy so she did that herself. In the end she looked perfect. Except for one or two things. Pyro was having fun so far so he continued.   
  
Makeup and hair. He found some deep red lipstick and she looked very pretty with it on. He also found some powder and had lots of fun trying to pat it on like a girl would. It was an enlightening experience during which he finally understood why girls were always late for their dates.   
  
He brushed her hair out slowly. She'd had a shower before being abducted and was clean but her hair wasn't as brushed out as it should have been. He took a good half hour simply brushing it. He didn't do anything else to it. In the end she looked awesome. (^_^) Pyro was quite proud! Infact he had to show off.   
  
He took her gloved hand and led her into the room where Rogue and Gambit were talking, A.K.A; bickering. Rogue was stunned. "YOU DRESSED HER!?" She demanded from her tied up spot on the couch. "The fur was itchy." He said simply. "YOU LET HIM DRESS YOU!?" She demanded from Bijin. "Huh? Bijin dress herself. Kogasu pick clothes and help Bijin with shoes. Nice soft clothes." She cooed.   
  
"Oh." Rogue looked stunned. "Kogasu?" She asked. "Yup. That's what the Shiela likes to call me." He said almost proudly. "De two o' you done bonded, non? Where you get de clothes?" Remy asked. "Remember that ditzy chick that could make anything appear?" John asked. "Yeah, so?" Remy asked. "Well, Mags hasn't cleaned out her closet yet. It's a goldmine. I found Guichi bags in there." He said. "It's huge! That chick collected clothes. I found some nice lipstick too." He said.   
  
"Oh my-" Rogue started, "So you just decided to play dress up the village girl?" She asked. "Kinda. The movie got dull. I was kinda worried she'd kill me eventually with that power of hers." He said. "Oh. It looks good."   
  
~*~ Institute ~*~   
  
"Can we go now!?" Logan snapped. "Hold on another minute."   
  
~*~ Mags' Hideout ~*~   
  
"Got any 4's?" Rogue asked. "Go fish." "So, when's Magneto gonna get back? Ah'm gettin' kinda bored." She asked. "Remy don't know. Hey, petite fille, got any Queens?" "Bijin got no nice ladies. Go fish." "Damn..."   
  
~*~ 1 Hour Later ~*~   
  
"Hey, can we just assume that Mags' dead?" John asked. "No, Peter and de kitty still gone. De be gettin somethin." Remy said. "Oh. Can we at least pretend he's dead?"   
  
~*~ Outside ~*~   
  
"FINALLY!" Logan cried. He sliced open the doors.   
  
~*~ Inside ~*~   
  
Yawn. "Bijin sleepy." She stated. She leaned over on John and set down her hand. "Bijin wins." She stated as everyone except for Remy threw down their cards angrily. "Sorry petite fille, but Remy won." He said and layed down four Aces. Yawn.   
  
~*~ Umm... By The Doors ~*~   
  
Logan ran down the hall followed closely by Kitty, Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Evan. He tore open the door to their living room and roared. The cosiquences of the roar were that John jumped and Bijin's head slipped onto his leg. Rogue was just laying boredly next to Remy.   
  
"WHAT THE-!?"  
  
~*~ One Hour Later ~*~   
  
"So... You've been waiting here for hours for Magneto to get home with Collosis and Sabretooth. The Pyromaniac dressed up Bijin and watched a movie with her. The Cajun and Rogue played cards. And then you all played cards. And then Bijin fell asleep. And we came in. Right?" Scott asked. Logan was sulking. "Bijin have fun!" She cried.   
  
"Oh God-" Scott started, "You've warped her." He told Pyro. John just grinned. Bijin was still leaning on him. Collosus walked in. He was grinning. "Magneto and Sabretooth-" He started, "They're... Dead!" The grins could not be concieled.   
  
THE END  
  
Don't like it? DEAL! L-y-l-a-s Jaimie!   
  
~Akurei~ 


End file.
